Romantisme Pulau Kyoshi
by ichiro kenichi
Summary: salah mengartikan cinta pandangan pertama? kisah romantis di pulau Kyoshi, kisah pilu di pulau Kyoshi.../ aku bahagia masih bisa berdiri disampingmu../ "kau adalah bungaku Sakura.."/ summary nggak nyambung - - baca aja deh :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : My Feelings

**Romantisme Pulau Kyoshi**

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OC, OOC mungkin, Typo, gaje, dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Happy Reading **

**Cinta bisa datang kapan saja dimanapun, bahkan disaat kau tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya.**

**Cinta tidak mengenal waktu, tempat, wajah, materi, maupun usia.**

**Cinta itu seperti angin terus berhembus menenangkan tapi bisa menghancurkan.**

**Cinta itu seperti ombak bergulung-gulung menjadi lebih besar tapi tetap hancur di pantai.**

**Cinta itu bagaikan butiran pasir kecil tidak berguna tapi jika dikumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit akan menjadi besar dan berguna.**

**Cinta itu bagai siang dan malam saling melengkapi saling berbagi dan mengalah.**

**Cinta itu dirasakan bukan difikirkan.**

**Cinta pandangan pertama itu adalah hatimu yang meminta bukan fikiran ataupun logika tapi hatimu yang bekerja memberikan rasa hangat dan nyaman bahkan kita bisa jatuh jita pada orang yang hanay kita lihat sekilas, Aneh? Itulah cinta.**

**Bahkan kita ada di dunia ini berkat cinta.**

**SAKURA POV**

Hah? Cinta pandangan pertama? Konyol!

Aku bukan lagi anak TK umur lima tahun yang percaya akan hal itu walau banyak yang bilang cinta pandangan pertama itu ada. Terlalu egois memang aku bilang hal itu karna aku sama sekali tidak tau apa artinya cinta. Memang aneh sih anak kelas sepuluh Senior High School tidak pernah mengenal cinta "betapa polosnya diriku akan hal ini".

Sekolah ku adalah Konoha Internasioanal High School sekolah elit di konoha dan sekolah paling disegani di sekolah rata-rata sih disini anak orang berkantung tebal semua tapi masuk sini tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan uang otak kita pun harus diatas rata-rata makanya disini juga ada anak beasiswa. Quality is number one. Di sekolah ini setiap tingkat ada 3 kelas dan setiap kelas max 30 siswa.

Aku Haruno Sakura kelas X1 banyak yang bilang aku beruntung karana menjadi anggota osis, memang beruntung sih dari 90 siswa kelas X yang menjadi osis hanya 5 orang aku, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru. Yah walaupun beruntung tapi aku menyesal bayangkan saja sudah satu bulan aku sekolah disini tapi aku tidak tau siapa ketua osis setiap rapat yang memimpin selalu wakilnya, aku curiga dia niat tidak sih menjadi ketos ( ketua Osis ).

Sebenarnaya semua anak kelas X tidak tau siapa ketos mereka yang tau hanya guru, anak kelas XI dan XII. Entah apa yang mereka rencanakan.

"hmm sa..sakura-chan" aku kenal suara ini suara lembut yang dari aku kecil sampai sekarang selalu ada di dekatku, kualihkan mataku dari novel yang sedai tadi kubaca, Hyuuga Hinata sahabat ku sedari kecil berambut indigo panjang tergerai matanya berwarna lavender wajahnya imut sekali semua orang pasti menyukainya dan sikapnya yang pemalu itu tapi selalu punya ide brilian.

" ohayou hinata! ada apa?" yah sapaan normal kulancarkan padanya (?)

" ohayou sakura-chan! Kamu masih membaca novel itu sakura-chan?" eisssh terlihat dari matanya aku tau kalau bukan itu yang akan dibicarakannya.

"sudahlah Hinata ada apa?" tuh kan dia mukanya sudah bersemu merah, aku sudah hapal tabiatnya itu.

" Cuma mau bilang nanti pulang sekolah ada rapat osis sakura-chan! Sakura-chan jangan kabur lagi ya! Lalu nanti aku tidak bisa main kerumah sakura-chan, aku diajak jalan-jalan oleh na..naru..to-kun, kalau begitu jaa sakura-chan" dia memang selalu begitu kalau menyebut nama naruto-senpai mukanya langsung merah bak kepiting rebus manis . Bel tanda pelajaranpun dimulai langsung berbuyi setelah kepergiannya, Hinata dan aku tidak sekelas dia ada di kelas X2.

Kebiasaan kelas yang tadi seperti kapal pecah hening seketika karna kemunculan Anko-sensei di depan kelas, maka dimulailah serangkaian kegiatan membosankan.

Skip time ~~~

Ruang osis. Ruang osis ada di sebelah ruang kurikulum cukup lumayan lah besarnya ada ruangan yang seperti ruangan rapat di kantor-kantor ada juga ruangan yang isinya meja-meja dan sebuah riangan lagi yang di pintunya tertulis " KETUA OSIS " aku tidak pernah masuk ruangan itu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju rruang rapat disana sudah terdpat banyak anak kelas XI, XII anak X hanya aku, Hinata, dan si pemalas Shikamaru. Kemana si manusia anjing dan ino? Apa peduliku?.

Aku duduk di kursi kosong sebelah senpaiku entahlah aku tidak tau namanya tapi kalau dilihat dari mukanya dia datar sekali ya? Rambutnya saja mirip dengan errr pantat ayam upss, tapi kuakui dia lumayan tampan denagn bola mata onixnya yang begitu tajam.

Aku sering melihatnya di ruang osis, tapi aku tidak tau siapa dia yang jelas aku sering melihatnya di sekolah dan dibelakangnya ada segerombolan gadis mengikutinya. Sebegitu terkenalkah? Tapi kenapa aku sendiri tidak tau.

" arigatou minna-san sudah bersedia hadir, hari ini kita akan rapat mengenai karya wisata kita ke pulau Kyosi , setelah hasil rapat dengan dewan guru karya wisata akan diadakan tiga hari dua malam kita akan menginap di cottage, setiap cottage diisi 4 orang pembagian cottage anak osis sudah ada di tangan saya sedangkan untuk anak yang lain ada di wali murid masing-masing karena yang ikut adalah anak kelas X dan XI diharap ada kerja samanya…" Hyuuga neji kakak dari Hyuuga Hinata itu terus menjelaskan tentang pembagian tugas dia adalah wakil ketua Osis sudah kubilang ketosnya tidak akan datang.

" dan untuk Haruno Sakura aku harap kau bisa menjadi sekretaris pribadi Uchiha Sasuke untuk membantu dia menyelesaikan laporannya selama di Kyosi, bisa kan Haruno-san?" aduh kenapa aku dengan sipa tadi Uchiha Sasuke? Orangnya saja tidak tahu

"maaf neji senpai! Uchiha-san itu yang mana ya?" aku bertanya dengan tampang innocent semua mata di ruangan itu menatapku tidak percaya bahkan tatapannya dapa diartikan JANGAN - BERCANDA atau MASA-KAU-TIDAK-TAU demi kami-sama aku memang benar-benar tidak tau.

"ehem ehem dia anak XI IPA 1 orang yang duduk di sebelah kirimu Haruno-san!" bercanda kan? Yang duduk disebelah kiriku berarti PANTAT AYAM?

" baiklah kalau begitu terserah Neji-senpai" semua gadis disitu menatapku dengan tatapan iri, memangnya ada apa dengan si pantat ayam ini sampai membuat para gadis terlihat begitu lapar?. Dan Ino Yamanaka aku lihat dia menatapku tajam seolah ingin memakanku hidup-hidup.

"nomor cottage kalian nanti ada di kartu panitia, kalian bisa meminta kartunya pada Temari-san. Sekarang persiapkan diri kalian untuk karya wisata ini, karna saya yakin disana pasti melelahkan , jangan lupa tiga hari lagi kita berangkat, konnichiwa minna-san" Neji-senpai meninggalkan ruangan rapat dengan terburu-buru biasa lah pasti ada kencan dengan tenten.

Hari ini berbeda seperti hari-hari kemarin pulang kerumah dengan keadaan muka sepi hanya ada aku dan pelayan-pelayan setia keluarga Haruno.

" Ayame-san, dimana aniki?" yah orang yang kuharapkan kehadirannya disini sekarang, mengharapkan , orang tuaku? Mereka bahkan masih di luar negeri hingga bulan depan.

" sasori-sama pergi ke rumah temannya, katanya dia akan pulang sebelum makan malam sakura-sama" aku mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlalu menuju kamarku kamar yang bernuansa pink, terlihat sama seperti kamar pada umumnya kasur Quinn size, lemari pakaian, kamr mandi, meja belajar, tv dan lainnya tak ada yang special, kecuali tadi.

Aku mengingat kejadian tadi setelah rapat osis

**Flashback~~~~**

" ingat Haruno! Sasuke itu milikku!" aku tersentak kaget, hei siapa yang tidak kaget baru saja keluar ruangan rapat sudah disungguhi ancaman macam itu, aku juga kurang mengerti kenapa? Aku tidak tertarik dengan pantat ayam.

Gadis itu Ino Yamanaka anak kelas X2 teman sekelas Hinata, kata Hinata sih dia itu terkenal centil, waw hebat sekali dia mengaku-ngaku, tapi mungkin dia memang pacar pantat ayam.

Siapa yang peduli aku kan tidak melakukan kesalahan.

" sakura-chan maaf ya" hinata meminta maaf padaku, aku ingin sekali tertawa melihat betapa polos mukanya itu, kulirik kebelakang tubuhnya sudah ada naruto-senpai yang tersenyum kearahku biasa senyum lima jarinya.

"kau ini apa-apaan sih Hinata, sama pangeranmu sudah menunggu!" aku semakin ingin tertawa melihat muka memerah hinata.

"hai sakura-chan! Ayo Hime kita jalan, jaa sakura-chan" dasar Naruto-senpai dengan posisi merangkul Hinata lama - lama Hinata bisa pingsan.

Aku sedikit kesal membaca pesan dari Sasori-nii dengan enaknya dia bilang tidak bisa menjemputku tau begini kan aku bisa bawa mobil saja, mana supirku sedang cuti lagi.

Taxi ohh taxi kenapa di jalanan yang besar ini tidak ada taxi kosong apa aku harus naik bis? Yaps bis pilihan terakhirku kalau mau pulang cepat.

Bis pun sama lama sekali ini "TINTIN" mobil siapa itu niisan? Sepertinya bukan mobil niisan kan warna merah kalau ini warnanya dark blue, kulihat kaca mobilnya terbuka.

" Haruno? Kau belum pulang? Mau kuantar?" aku memincingkan mataku Sasuke Uchiha? Sedang apa dia? Apa? Mau mengantarku pulang?

" apa merepotkan?" aku yang merasa tidak enak jika begini.

"naiklah" tumpangan gratis lumayanlah.

Suasana canggung disini tidak ada yang memulai percakapan karna didorong rasa penasaran yang kuat aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

" senpai?"

"hn"

"apa senpai berpacaran dengan Ino Yamanaka?" rasanya tenggorokanku panas sesudah mengucapkan kannya.

"tidak" perasaan apa lagi ini perasaan lega

" tapi dia bilang kalau senpai itu miliknya" aku benar-benar penasaran jika begini.

"dia bilang begitu?" aku mengangguk "dia sama saja seperti gadis lain mengaku-ngaku lagipula aku tidak kenal dia!" lanjutnya lagi aku hanya ber oh ria.

"kau sendiri sudah punya pacar?" aku menggeleng

" jadi jomblo kasiannn" aku lihat dia menyeringai dasar pantat ayam.

"apa bedanya dengan mu chikenbutt-senpai" aku mengerucutkan bibir sambil mengembungkan pipiku.

"dasar pinky" menyebalkan sekali melihatnya menyeringai seperti itu, aku menunjukkan jalan ke rumahku.

" tak kusangka kita satu komplek hanya beda satu blok" yapps fakta baru bersama uchiha Sasuke.

Sampai di depan rumahku aku langsung keluar dari mobilnya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih tentu saja.

"Haruno" aku berbalik ke arahnya dia sudah keluar dari mobilnya.

"ada apa?" dia mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan lembut.

"sampai jumpa besok! Jaa Sakura" apa wajahku memerah? Aku merasakan ada sesuatu didadaku rasanya seperti melayang wajahku seperti terbakar apa ini?.

**End of flashback~~~**

Wajahku memerah lagi? Perasaan apa ini oh kami-sama kenapa aku merasakan hal ini, aku jadi takut dekat dengannya bisa-bisa aku terkena penyakit jantung.

**Skip time tiga hari kemudian~~~**

"apa benar ini bis 1?" aku menyocokkan data yang ada di kartu panitiaku dengan daftar penumpang di bis satu ya ada namaku disitu dibangku nomor 2, tapi setelah kucek nama-namanya.

"kenapa cuma aku yang kelas X?" aku syok? Tentu saja aku tidak terbiasa berada diantara senpai-senpai walaupun beberapa anak osis tapi tetapa saja aku satu-satunya anak kelas X di bis 1 menyebalkan.

Aku berjalan kedalam bis setelah memasukkan ranselku kebagasi aku membawa dua tas, satu tas ransel dan satu tas jinjing. Aku mencari bangku nomor dua, aku temukan teman seperjalanku nanti adalah senpai yang paling aku ingin hindari karna tidak mau terkena serangan jantung.

"sumimasen senpai! Boleh aku duduk?" dia melihatku lalu tersenyum, dia tersenyum kepadaku kumohon wajah jangan blushing.

"tentu kohaiku yang manis" dia bilang aku manis kenapa rasanya seperti melayang begini focus Sakura kau harus focus.

Senang sekali aku bisa duduk disamping jendela perjalanan dari sekolah ke pulau kyosi memakan waktu kurang lebih enak jam melewati terowongan bawah laut, ini akan jadi perjalanan yang melelahkan.

Kupasang headset kesayanganku ditelingaku dan menyambungkannya ke i-phone ku untuk menghilangkan bosan rasa kantuk ini benar-benar menyerangku, akibat bergadang menoton bola dengan niisan, aku lepas headset disalah satu telingaku supaya jika ada yang manggil masih kedengeran.

"SASUKEEEE-KUN aku kangen" aku menyesal menanggalakn salah satu headset ditelingaku suara wanita itu lebih keras dari music rock.

"cih lepaskan tanganku Karin" aku melirik ke sampingku tyang pertama terlihat adalah wanita berambut merah panjang memakai kacamata berframe kotak serta makeupnya yang seperti mau ke acara pernikahan (menor) sedang bergelayut manja di tangan Sasuke senpai, sedangkan sasuke- senpai terlihat kesulitan menarik tangannya sambil mendeathlarge wanita itu.

Ada perasaan sakit memang saat ini tapi berubah dengan kepuasan melihat tingkah Sasuke senpai, lihat wwanita itu seperti menahan tangis aku seperti mendapat hiburan.

"kau kenapa Haruno?" aku kaget plus malu karna ketauan merhatiin mereka sambil tersenyum.

"tidak apa hanya lucu saja, bisakah senpai memanggilku Sakura saja?"dia tersenyum lembut, kenapa rasanya berbunga-bunga setelah dia tersenyum.

"iya Sakura" mukaku memerah melihat senyumannya bukan seringai tapi senyuman tulus.

**SOMEONE POV**

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal HARUNO!"

**TBC (TO BE CONTINUE)**

ini fic pertama yang berani aku publish…

pendek ya? kependekan? ichi janji deh chap berikutnya akan lebih panjang lagi ( emang ada yang mau baca?)

ini adalah kisah cinta yang memang ada tapi untuk setting tempat 100% imajinasiku, butuh waktu berhari-hari untuk berani publish fic ini... T_T

jadi aku butuh bantuan dan dukungan dari para senpai dan readers..

mau dilanjutin atau dihapus aja? Ichi tapi udah punya ide sampai ke ending tinggal diketik aja…

tolong reviewnya ya senpai dan readers...

flame juga nggak papa asal jangan kasar-kasar :)

salam kenal dari Ichiro


	2. chapter 2 : confused?

Chapter 2 : Confused?

**Romantisme Pulau Kyoshi**

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OC, OOC mungkin, Typo, gaje, dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Happy Reading**

NORMAL POV

"eng..engh.."lenguhan kecil terdengar dari seorang gadis bersurai pink. Gadis itu masih setia tertidur di bahu senpai berambut pantat ayam.

"cantik" gumam pemuda berambut raven. Entah apa yang menarik dari gadis itu, dia juga tau hanya perasaan nyaman dan hangat sama seperti perasaan ketika dia bersama ibunya. Walaupun berulang kali dia menepis semua perasaan itu tapi berada disamping gadis itu dia bagai kehilangan otak jeniusnya tudak dapat berkutik, gadis itu seperti magnet yang begitu kuat menariknya ke dalam pesona gadis itu. Seperti ada benang tak kasat mata yang mengikat mereka.

Berulang kali dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah perasaan seorang senpai kepada kohainya, mau bertanya ke sahabat-sahabat berisiknya? Sama saja dengan bunuh diri! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke bertanya tentang sebuah perasaan kepada seorang gadis pula, itu akan jadi trending topic yang panas di dunia, berlebihan memang.

'biarkan saja perasaan ini mengalir apa adanya' hanya kalimat itu yang bisa sedikit membuatya tenang.

SASUKE POV

Kau bagai **Bunga** di musim semi cantik dan indah.

Bagai **Angin** di musim gugur siap merobohkan pertahanan siapapun.

Bagai **Salju** di musim dingin putih, suci dan lugu.

Bagai **Mentari** di musim panas mampu menghangatkan hatiku dengan senyummu.

Matamu berwarna hijau cerah 'emerald' hangat dan teduh, rambutmu sehalus sutra sewarna dengan nama bunga kebangsaan Negara kita, bibirmu ranum berwarna merah muda dan semua ekspresi di wajahmu entahlah aku suka melihatnya, seperti aku pernah melihatnya. 'Sudahlah itu hanya masa lalu'.

Mengapa kau begitu terlihat sempurna dimataku Sakura? Perasaan apa ini, adakah yang bersedia menjelaskannya padaku?

"UCHIHA!" hei ada apa? Hn untunglah aku tidak membuat gerakan tiba-tiba sehingga gadis ini tidak terbangun.

"hn?" tch si bocah cantik ini ternyata.

" kau tau wajahmu polos sekali Uchiha, sudahlah ini absen dan jadwal kegiatan kita! Tak kusangka seorang Uchiha punya rasa tertarik juga kepada seorang gadis" seringai? Dia menyeringai? Berarti dia melihat semuanya?

"hn! URUSAI!" aku menstabilkan detak jantung ku yang berdetak dua kali ralat berkali-kali lebih cepat hanya karna gadis ini.

Aku mohon hentikan semua ini! Ini menyiksaku!.

NORMAL POV

Setelah dua jam perjalanan waktu menujukkan waktunya makan siang bis karya wisata ke pulau Kyoshi inipun berhenti di salah satu restoran yang bisa dibilang sangat besar dengan menyajikan keindahan alam yang alami.

"sakura.. sakura? Waktunya makan siang" sasuke nenggoyangkan tubuh sakura pelan.

"engghh.. kita sudah sampai?" sakura tidak tahu bahwa kepalanya masih berada di bahu senpainya.

"belum.. kita makan siang dulu" sasuke berdiri perlahan menyerahkan salah satu tangannya ke depan wajah Sakura, sakura yang kesadarannya belum stabil menatap Sasuke bingung.

"ayo!" sakura yang mulai ngeh maksud dari senpai Uchihanya menyambut tangan itu dengan lembut semburat merah tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Mereka keluar dari bis dengan tangan yang bertautan.

"TEMEEE kau lama sekali!" teriakan nyaring terdengar setelah mereka keluar dari bis.

"hn. Dobe" sasuke masih memasang wajah stoicknya.

" sakura-chan dan sasuke senpai mesra ya?" cikikikan kecil terdengar dari mulut sigadis hyuuga disusul tawa tertahan pacarnya.

Sakura dan sasuke memasng wajah bingung walaupun ada sembuat merah tipis di pipi mereka, hinata dan Naruyto mengarahkan tatapan mereka ke tangan sasuke yang menggenggam tangan Sakura sontak kedua menoleh kea rah yang sama.

Sekarang bukan semburat tipis lagi tapi wajah Sakura yang sudah merah padam sedangkan Sasuke hanya membuang muka menyebunyikan raut kemerahan di mukanya.

"urusai dobe! Ayo cepat" sasuke yang tidak tahan dengan suasana inipun berjalan mendahului sahabat dan kohai-kohainya itu.

Naruto mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu sedangkan Hinata menarik tangan Sakura untuk menyusul mereka terlihat Hinata tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hinata? Kenapa kita ke lantai dua? Aku lihat semua murid ada di lantai satu" Sakura melihat ke lantai satu masih banyak meja yang kosong kenapa mereka ke lantai dua?

"oh ini disuruh Naruto-kun, mereka bilang sih diatas khusus Sasuke-senpai dan teman-temannya. Sakura-chan tidak tau restoran ini milik keluarga Uchiha?" hinata tertawa melihat tampang polos sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

Di lantai dua restoran Uchiha itu terdapat sebuah meja yang cukup besar bisa menampung sepuluh orang itu sudah penuh dengan aneka makanan.

Lantai dua adalah lantai pribadi keluarga Uchiha yang boleh makan di lantai dua ini hanya keluarga Uchiha dan orang yang mereka izinkan saja.

Lantai ini terdiri atas satu meja besar dengan beratapkan langit di setiap sudut apot-pot berisikan bunga yang berwarna-warni, yang paling menakjubkan adalah pemandangan yang terlihat ketika kita berdiri kearah barat tempat yang sangat indah menikmati sunset dan candle light dinner.

Di meja itu ada lima buah kursi panjang, satu kursi panjang dapat diisi oleh dua orang, tiga kursi panjang sudah diisi tiga pasangan nejiten, naruhina, dan shikatema sedangkan dua kursi yang lain hanya diisi satu orang.

Sasuke memanggil Sakura dan menepuk bagian kursi sebelahnya, Sakura duduk disebelah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sai duduk sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani.

"hei Sai apa kau tidak bosan duduk sendiri! Sasuke saja udah bertidak tidak ingin menyusul eh?" semua paham maksud perkataan Naruto itu yang ditanya hanya tersenyum palsu.

" tidak papa Naruto nanti juga orangnya akan datang, seharusnya kita bersyukur akhirnya Sasuke membawa seorang gadis ke sini" Sai menyeringai ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"hn" sasuke hanya menampilkan seringai tipis di bibirnya melihat Sakura yang sudah merona hebat.

'kenapa Senpai tidak mengelak? Kenapa senpai malah memberikan jawaban ambigu seperti itu?' inner Sakura terus bertanya Tanya.

Siang itu dihabiskan oleh canda tawa sepuluh orang itu di lantai atas restoran Uchiha walaupun Sasuke Cuma mendengarkan dan menjawab sekali-kali, tidak sada ada sepasang mata menatap tidak suka kepada seorang gadis yang dari tadi dijadikan bahan obrolan karan kedekatannya dengan si pangeran es," yang pantas untuk Sasuke-kun cuma aku Haruno!"orang itu pergi meninggalkan tempatnya tadi mengintip.

Sakura sedang berdiri dip agar pembatas menikmati semilir angin yang memainkan rambut merah mudanya.

" terima kasih Sakura-chan" Sakura menoleh ke arah belakangnya yang kini sudah ada Naruto senpai yang sedang tersenyum tulus bukan cengiran lima jarinya tapi senyum yang benar-benar tulus.

"eh? Apa maksud senpai?" Sakura menautkan alisnya.

"terima kasih sudah mengembalikan Sasuke seperti dulu lagi" Naruto langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan itu, Sakura masih membatu mencerna kata-kata dari senpainya itu, tidak terlihat kebohongan hanya terlihat pancaran ketulusan dari hatinya mencerminkan betapa tulusnya dia mengucapakan terima kasih itu.

"Sakura.. ayo kita ke bis" Suar baritone yang khas itu membuyarkan seluruh lamunan gadis musim semi ini, dia hanya mengangguk dan berjalan di belakang pemuda itu, Sasuke memperlambat jalannya sehingga kini dia berada di samping gadis ini.

Sakura terus berjalan walaupun tatapan iri masih sering di terimanya dari para gadis-gadis disitu. Bis satu sudah penuh akan anak-anak kelas sebelas.

Sakura duduk di kursinya di sebelah kaca, memasang headset di kedua telinganya kali ini dia tidak akan melepaskan salah satunya jika dia tidak mau mendengar teriakan heboh dari fans Senpai yang duduk disebelahnya ini.

Sasuke menyenderkan kepalanya di ke kursi dibelakangnya mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman melihat gadis di sebelahnya yang asik melihat pemandangan dengan headset yang bertengger manis di kedua telinganya.

Sasuke menarik salah satu headset di telinga Sakura dan memasangnya di telinganya "tidak buruk" guman Sasuke, Sakura mendelik kesal atas perilaku senpai pantat ayamnya yang sudah mengganggunya, bahkan tidak terlihat raut penyesalan di wajahnya.

Sakura mengeluarkan novel dari hanbag miliknya, membaca adalah kegiatan yang menyenangkan untuknya jika saja senpai pengganggu tak ada di sebelahnya.

" cinta pandangan pertama? Memangnya apa asiknya membaca kisah orang lain? Lebih baik menjalaninya sendiri pasti lebih menyenangkan" sakura sebenarnya bingung atas ulah senpai di sebelahnya ini sedari tadi seperti anak kecil yang minta perhatian selalu mengganggu.

"memang tidak asik membaca kisah konyol ini, tapi terkadang kata-kata di novel ini sangat benar sekali, membuatku bingung" Sakura menghempaskan badannya ke jok kursi di belakangnya.

"memangnya kau pernah merasakan cinta pandangan pertama?" Sasuke memandang lekat mata emarald yang sedang sembunyi di balik kelopak gadis bermarga Haruno.

"tidak tau! Teralu konyol" Sakura membalas menatap onix Sasuke jarak mereka hanya sepuluh cm saling menatap bahkan seperti sedang berkomunikasi lewat tatapan mata.

"kalau aku jadi kau aku akan mencobanya" sasuke tersenyum dan memundurkan badanya.

"aku akan mencobanya senpai! Kau mau membaca kisah ini bersamaku mungkin kau akan menemukan kebenaran atas apa yang terjadi padamu selama ini" sasuke membuka matanya, mengangguk sambil menegelus lembut kepala Sakura.

Ternyata perjalanan yang Sakura kira akan membosankan dan menyebalkan tidak terlalu buruk juga.

::

::  
::

SAKURA POV

"saku ranselmu warna apa?" untuk apa dia menanyakan warna ranselku

"warna pink tua ada namaku dibagian bawah ranselnya, untuk apa senpai?"

"aku tunggu dibawah" selalu saja begitu dasar tidak pandai basa-basi.

Yaksss aku sudah sampai di pulau Kyoshi pulau ini cantik sekali, aku ingin segera turun menginjakkan kakiku di pulau ini.

"hmmm segarnya uda..KYAAAA"

"BRUK" eh? Bukannya tadi aku terjatuh dari pintu bis tapi kok tidak sakit ya bukannya harusnya aku terjatuh di aspal ya? Aduh kakiku sakit sekali sepertinya tadi ada yang mendorongku, kakiku tersangkut dan aku terjatuh di tempat yang hmm.. empuk?.

"ceroboh" heh? Suara ini, senpai? Jadi aku terjatuh di atas tubuh senpai.

Aku mencoba berdiri tadi kaki ini seperti terkilir sakit sekali untuk berdiri saja tidak bisa.

Apa-apaan ini aku kan baru terjatuh dan yaa aku menimpa senpai pantat ayam itu tapi bukan berarti aku jadi tukang angkut tasnya kan? Dia kan bisa bawa sendiri kenpa dia malah menyerahkan ranselnya dan rasnselku ke arahku.

" pegang ransel itu dan naik kepunggungku" oh jadi aku mau digendong? Eh? Digendong? Tidak salah kan.

"cepatlah kau fikir tidak capek apa jongkok begini" huh lagi-lagi ketusdengan amat terpaksa aku harus memakai ranselku di punggung sedangkan ranselnya aku pegang di tanganku dan naik keatas punggungnya.

Apa aku berat? Seperti dia capek sekali, aku jadi tidak enak tadi aku terjatuh di badannya sekarang aku malah di gendong, yah bisa dibilang aku jadi merasa tidak tau diri.

" gommen ne, senpai? Aku merepotkanmu" aku berkata sambil menenggelamkan mukaku di punggung tegapnya rasanya hangat.

"hn, kau di cottage nomor berapa?" aku baru ingat dia kan tidak tau aku di cottage nomor berapa.

"21"

"hn? Sama denganku? Berarti cottage kita ada di atas" seperti yang terlihat disini ada seperti rumah-ruamah kecil berjejer di bawah dan di atas jika diatas kita harus melewati tanjakan yang tidak terlalu tinggi untuk sampai ke cottage, sepertinya kalau dari cottage diatas pemandangannya lebih bagus.

Sampai juga, cottagenya tidak besar di lantai satu hanya ada dapur, meja makan, dan ruang keluarga sedangkan kamarnya di lantai dua mungkin.

" duduklah" aku mulai duduk di sofa dan menaruh semua kaki di atas sofa jadi sofa yang harusnya bisa di isi tiga orang itu menjadi penuh hanya olehku,

Sasuke senpai duduk dilantai sambil membasuh peluh di dahinya, dia memijat pelan kakiku.

"apa masih sakit? Lain kali hati-hati jangan ceroboh" haha lucu sekali mukanya itu sangking panic kah? Jangan GR sakura.

"gomen tadi seperti ada yang mendorongku senpai, waktu aku membuka mataku aku sudah ada di atas tubuhmu gomen, ne" aku seperti Hinata saja memainkan kedua telunjukku untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini, entahlah aku takut aku takut sekali dia marah padaku aku takut.

" sudah lebih baik kau istirahat dulu disini! Jangan banyak bergerak" andaikan kalian melihat ekspresinya itu lucu sekali haha bagaimana dia menarik tasku dan tasnya ke lantai atas lalu lari dari atas ke bawah berlari ke dapur mengambil segelas air menaruhnya di atas meja duduk disofa dengan kakiku di pangkuannya benar-benar lucu.

Aku mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di kantong celana ku lalu mengusap lembut wajahnya yang bercucuran peluh, aku lihat mukanya yang memerah mungkin dia terlalu capek, aku juga mengambilair yang tadi dia ambil untukku.

"minumlah senpai, kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu, pasti kau lelah telah menggendongku sampai kesini lalu naik turun tangga lari kedapur lalu kembali lagi kesini kau pasti sangat lelah" aku menyerahkan gelas itu kepadanya, aku tersenyum tulus ingin menggambarkan betapa aku sanagt berterima kasih.

"arigatou" baru kali ini aku bertemu seorang senpai yang anehnya macam dia tiba-tiba menjadi manusia es lalu menjadi manusia menyebalkan berubah lagi menjadi manusia yang hangat dasar aneh.

"Sakura-chan kamu nggak papa? Tadi aku denger kamu jatuh ya?" entah darimana mereka bisa langsung masuk dan menodongku dengan pertanyaan itu.

"temee ada yang mencarimu diluar! Anak osis, katanya juga ada rapat" astaga aku lupa harusnya aku sekarang kan rapat aduh bagaimana ini.

"Sakura kau istirahat saja disini aku akan mengizinkamu dan Hinata, dobe kau ikut aku" Sasuke senpai dan Naruto senpai pergi meninggalkan ku berdua dengan Hinata terlihat sekali kalau dia panic.

"sudahlah Hinata aku baik-baik saja lebih baik kau menaruh dulu tasmu ke atas" dia mengangguk dan berjalan ke lantai atas sambil membawa kopernya yang berukuran sedang.

Sekarang sudah jam empat sore, ini adalah free time sampai jam makan malam, aku jadi ingin jalan-jalan. Kaki ini menyiksa sekali.

"sakura-chan kakimu di kompres pakai es batu ya supaya cepat sembuh" Hinata.. Hinata dia memang sahabatku yang baik sangat baik malah, Kami-sama terima kasih sudah mengirim Hinata untuk menjadi sahabatku.

Aku tidak tau apa aku bisa menjalani hidup ini tanpa dia disisiku, tanpa dia sebagai semangatku, dia bahkan sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri.

Aku merasakan sakit dikakiku sudah berkurang bahkan aku sudah bisa berdiri walau jalan masih terseret-seret.

Aku ingin sekali berjalan di pinggiran pantai tapi berjalan ke pantai cukup jauh juga mengingat cottage ku ada di bagian atas.

Hinata bilang dia tadi pergi karna dipanggil oleh Naruto senpai jadi sekarang aku bisa pergi, tanpa ada yang melarang hehehe.

Ternyata udara disini memang sejuk sekali sepertinya anak-anak yang tinggal di cottage bagian atas sedang ke bawah semua, disini saja sepi sekali rasanya. Sudah jam lima sore sebentar lagi sunset, aku mau liat sunset.

Aku melihat tebing yang menjorok di ujung jalan tempat yang pas untuk melihat sunset tanpa berjalan jauh, aku melihat ujung jalan yang mengarah ke bawah terlihat disana ada dua orang yang sedang berjalan aku menajamkan mataku, aku merasa taka sing aku menutup mataku mungkin ini mimpi dan ketika mataku terbuka yang aku lihat malah sang pemuda yang memeluk si gadis.

Aku tau siapa mereka? Kenapa rasanya sakit? Kenapa rasanya seperti tak rela? Dia pembohong? Dulu dia bilang dia tidak mengenal gadis itu tapi kenapa dia sekarang malah memeluk gadis itu? Dia pembohong? Apa kuasaku? Mau marah? Aku bukan siapa-siapanya.

Aku berlari dengan langkah yang terseret-seret menuju ke tebing tempat tujuan utamaku, tebing ini agak tersembunyi, disembunyikan oleh pohon dan rumput liat yang malah berbentuk pagar seperti melindungi tebing itu.

Langit yang ditatap dari sini sangat cantik, eh? Tapi aku tidak sendiri, siapa disana seorang pria dengan rambut jabrik sedang mengarahkan kameranya ke arah matahari yang akan terbenam.

"hi" aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya, dia menoleh kearahku sejenak tapi kembali matanya terfokus pada kameranya, memfocuskan lensa kamera kearah matahari yang hampir terbenam.

" jika kau terus berdiri sedangkan kakimu sedang sakit itu malah membahayakan nona" dia tau kakimu sakit? Bagaimana bisa?.

" kau mau bertanya bagaimana bisa aku tau, tentu saja aku tau melihat cara jalanmu yang seprti tadi! Sini duduklah aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu" dia tampan sekali, kenapa jantungku berdetak tidak karuan ya wajahku juga memanas semoga dia tidak melihat rona merah ini.

"i..iya" kok jadi kayak Hinata sih?

Kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini sih? Lagian kenapa juga dia menatapku sambil tersenyum begitu, membuatku salah tingkah saja.

" kamu siapa?" aku memang baru melihatnya disini, disekolah saja aku tak pernah melihatnya.

" Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara" eh? Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu sabaku? Hmm siapa ya? Oh iya Sabaku Temari.

"kau siapanya Temari senpai?"

"kau mengenalnya? Dia sepupuku" oh sepupu Temari senpai, beruntung sekali Temari senpai memiliki sepupu setampan Gaara "lalu siapa namamu?" lanjutnya

"aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura anak kelas X adik kelas Temari senpai, sedang apa kau disini Sabaku-san? Kau bukan anak Karyawisata sekolahku kan?" dia kembali melihatku dari matanya seperti terpancar kerinduan yang amat sangat, aku tak mengerti.

"Gaara panggil aku Gaara.." dia seperti tidak mau melanjutkan kata-kata.

"lalu?" dia membelai pelan rambutku, aku tidak salah lagi cara dia membelaiku seakan setiap kerinduan yang dirasakannya terantar kepadaku lewat belaiannya.

Semua kekesalan yang kurasakan tadi meluap karnanya.

"aku kesini untuk menyelesaikan tugas sekolahku, aku baru kelas XI sama dengan Temari-nee tapi aku dan dia beda sekolah, selain itu aku ingin bertemu dengan sahabat lamaku katanya sih dia ada di pulau ini sekarang" dia tersenyum kecut tatapan matanya lurus kearah lautan.

"hehe… ehhmmm Gaara? Boleh aku lihat foto-fotomu?" dia kembali tersenyum lalu menggerakkan telapak tangannya naik turun seperti member isyarat untuk mendekat, aku memdekatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya, dia menghidupkan kameranya SLRnya.

Foto-foto hasil jepretannya memang menawan terkesan hidup dan nyata, dia juga sangat baik padaku dan sering membuatku merona karnanya.

" hei.. sudah mulai gelap kau tidak kembali ke penginapanmu?" dia menggantungkan kameranya di lehernya.

"tidak, lebih enak disini melihat pemandangan bersamamu" aku memejamkan mataku menikmati semilir angin.

"kau memang selalu begitu! Tidak berubah" aku tersentak mendengarnya, dari dulu? Apa kami pernah bertemu?"

"eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"lupakan saja" dia bahkan tidak menatap mataku tipikal orang sedang berbohong.

"Raa.. Saku.. Sakura…" aku menoleh kebelakang sudah ada Hinata, Naruto senpai dan Sasuke senpai muka mereka terlihat panic, terutama Hinata dia langsung berlari dan memelukku, Naruto senpai sedang memamerkan senyum kelegaannya sedangkan Sasuke senpai melirik tajam kearahku ralat lebih tepatnya ke arah Gaara.

Gaara? Kenapa dia berubah? Tadi dia orang yang hangat dan ramah kenpa dia sekarang menjadi dingin dantak berekspresi seperti itu Sasuke senpai dan Gaara mereka saling tatap jika tatapan bisa membunuh pasti Gaara sudah mati gara-gara Sasuke senpai.

Aku melirik Sasuke senpai dia membalas tatapanku, aku dberikan dia tatapan tajam dan sinis. Dia sepeti terkejut melihat aksiku haha aku puas itu untukmu tuan **pembohong**.

"ayo Saku kita pulang" Hinata menarik tanganku. Mereka kenapa? Apa mereka salinng kenal?.

::

::

NORMAL POV

" dia mirip sekali ya?" Gaara berkata lirih, seperti kenangan lama yang terbongkar.

"hn, sangat mirip. Tapi dia dan **DIA **tidak sama" Sasuke tak beanjak dari tempatnya hanya diam.

"mereka sangat mirip sekali, benar-benar seperti kembar" Sasuke lagi-lsgi hanya diam semua yang dikatakan oleh Gaara itu benar sangat benar malah.

"dia pasti dikirim oleh **DIA** untuk menggantikannya" Gaara tersenyum menatap langit yang sudah bewarna biru gelap.

"teserahmu bagiku mereka berbeda" Sasuke meninggalkan Gaara, bagaimana juga dia merasakan sakit didadanya saat Sakura bersama Gaara sangat dekat seperti tadi ada perasaan tak rela menyelimuti hatinya, miris hatinya melihat Sakura memberikan tatapan tajam untuknya.

Untuk saat ini biarkan semuanya seperti ini

::

Atau semakin banyak yang tersakiti

::

Ini hanya perasaaan senpai kepada kohainya

::

Di begitu tanpan

::

apa aku jatuh cinta?

**TBC (TO BE CONTINUED)**

Haloo minna-san *plak* (beisik woyyy)

Gomen ne kalau updatenya lama (siapa yang mau baca?)

Chapter ini ancur abis…. Ichi bener-bener bingung bikin gimana supaya feelnya kerasa..

Ichi memang author nggak berbakat T_T

Ichi minta saran ya dari semuanya, kalau ada salah atau jelek bilang aja supaya ichi bisa belajar

Untuk semuanya, Ichi mau jujur aja deh..

Ichi itu author baru selama ini Ichi Cuma jadi readers aja…

Ini itu fic pertama ichi, dan ichi nggak tau gimana cara bales riviewnya (kalau ada yang tau kasih tau ichi ya)

Ichi minta maaf ya…

Jadi ichi mau balesnya disini aja deh

**Fivani-chan**

Hehe ini lanjut kok..

Oh itu maksudnya Ino dan Kiba belum datang bukannya nggak datang..

Nggak papa kok aku kan anak baru T_T

Makasih ya semangatnya :D

Review lagi ya

makasih ya udah dibilang menarik maaf ya lama

review lagi ya

**uchiharuno susi**

makasih dukungannya senpai maaf lama

review lagi ya :D

**hanazono yuri**

maaf lama ya Yuri-san review lagi ya..

**ALL **: maaf mengecewakan


	3. Chapter 3

**Romantisme Pulau Kyoshi**

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OC, OOC mungkin, Typo, gaje, dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Happy Reading**

Aku masih ingat semua tentangnya membuatku merasa tak ada hal lain yang aku fikirkan, hanya tentang dia entah mengapa aku merasakan perasaan lain saat bersamanya perasaan hangat yang menjalar di setiap urat nadiku yang bahkan membuatku lupa caranya untuk bernafas.

"sakura-chan?" aku merasakan tangan halus menyentuh pundakku aku tau siapa pemilik tangan ini, tangan yang selalu menguatkanku diasaat aku membutuhkan semangat.

"iya Hinata ada apa?" ku memberikan senyuman terbaik untuk sahabat terbaikku.

"ceritakan saja Saku-chan" dia memang sangat mengerti diriku bahkan terkadang dia bisa membaca isi hatiku hebat kan sahabatku yang satu ini?

"lelaki tadi namanya Gaara, aku merasakan degup jantungku yang tak beraturan saat bersamanya, rasanya nyaman sekali bersama dengannya Hinata" aku menatap rembulan yang bertengger dengan indah dilangit.

"aku hanya akan mendukungmu dari belakang Sakura-chan" Hinata kembali mengelus pundakku

"Hinata apa aku jatuh cinta?" Hinata tersenyum tapi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku kembali mengingat apa saja yang aku lakukan seketika aku teringat peristiwa Sasuke-senpai yang memeluk Ino perasaan apa ini kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Kenapa rasa sakit ini datang lagi sepertinya tadi aku bisa melupakannya.

Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah pembohong Sakura! Kenapa Sakura kenapa? Kenapa kau malah memikirkannya memikirkan kebenaran perkataannya, toh benar atau tidak, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu.

"Sakura? Kau mau makan malam disini atau di restoran?" disini atau di restoran ya? Jika boleh memilih aku lebih memilih masakan kaasan yang sudah terkenal enaknya (?)

"aku? Emmm aku mau makan disini saja.. aku malas keluar lagian aku banyak pekerjaan juga Hinata" aku mengembungkan pipi chubbyku, pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris memang tidak menyenangkan tuntutan tugas yang membebani pasti lebih banyak ditambah sang ketos sampai sekarang belum memunculkan batang hidungnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Saku-chan" Hinata melambaikan tangannya padaku dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamarku, balkon kamarku dan Hinata memang langsung mengarah ke pantai posisi strategis.

Tap tap tap

Aku menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati ternyata kaki terkilir itu sangat menyusahkan walaupun tidak sesakit tadi.

"wahh kulkasnya lengkap sekali.. emmm apa ya? Bikin ramen instan dan jus strawberry saja!" aku langsung mengambil beberapa strawberry segar dari kulkas dan juga beberapa es batu dan air mencampurnya menjadi satu di dalam blender.

Aku juga mengambil ramen instan dari lemari makanan lalu menyiramnya dengan air panas satu porsi ramen instan dan segelas jus strawberry dingin sangat enak sebenarnya bukan peprpaduan yang bagus sih.

"mari bekerja" aku menaruh ramen dan jus strawberryku diatas meja ruang santai di cottage ini, disini ada sofa, meja dan juga tv LED yang lumayan besar aku mengambil notebook dari tas jinjingku yang kebetulan belum dibawa naik keatas, menyambungkan listrik dari stop kontak ke notebook pinkku.

Aku menulis catatan dan laporan hari ini dari kertas-kertas yang diberikan Sasuke senpai di bis, catatan absensi anak-anak dan jadwal kegiatan, banyak juga kegiatan yang akan kita lakukan disini.

Sekarang masih jam tujuh malam artinya setengah jam lagi jam makan malam usai dan selanjutnya adalah pesta api unggun, sebaiknya aku segera menyudahi pekerjaan ini dari pada terlambat.

Setelah selesai memberaskan notebook dan sisa makananku tadi aku langsung mengambil jaket yang ada di dalam ranselku, sebenarnya sih kakiku masih sakit tapi masih bisa dibawa berjalan asalkan jangan berlari.

Disini dingin sekali kalau malam untung aku membawa jaket.

"Haruno!" seperti ada yang memanggilku? Oh Neji-senpai ternyata, aku kira siapa.

"ada apa senpai?" aku melihat dibelakangnya ada Temari senpai yang membawa sebuah kardus ukuran sedang dan Neji senpai sendiri membawa lima sampai enam senter.

"apa kakimu sudah baikan?" aku mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"karna tadi kau tidak ikut rapat kau ikut menempel tanda saja untuk hiking besok hanya sekitar gerbang gunung kok, tidak usah ikut menjaga pesta api unggun yang merepotkan itu" pesta api unggun adalah duduk mengelilingi api unggun lalu melakukan beberapa atraksi dan games memang merepotkan jika disuruh mengawasi pesta api unggun, pasti sangat membosankan.

"yasudah senpai, tapi kenapa malam?" harusnya kan kegiatan seperti ini dilakukan siang hari.

"tidak ada waktu hiking dimulai besok dan kita belum menaruh tanda sama sekali" Neji senpai terlihat mengedarkan matanya ke segala arah seperti mencari sesuatu.

"nah.. Sasuke!" apa Sasuke? Telingaku belum bermasalahkan?

"hn" dasar manusia hn.

"kau temani Haruno memasang tanda hiking di sekitar kaki gunung melihat banyaknya tanda yang akan kalian pasang, mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu sampai tengah malam" what? Aku akan melakukannya dengan pantat ayam?

"tapi senpai.." aku berusaha merayu senpaiku ini.

"taka pa Haruno, nanti juga ada beberapa kotak yang harus dikubur, temari beri mereka barang-barangnya! Kalau begitu aku harus memeriksa tempat untuk diving besok!" this is nightmare guys.

"ini barang-barangnya Sakura! Sasuke jaga Sakura-baik-baik ya" Temari senpai? Neji-senpai? Kalian baru saja meninggalkanku dengan iblis.

Oh jadi kardus itu isinya petunjuk untuk hiking besok ya..

"ini senternya Sasuke" kenapa? Harus dengan PANTAT AYAMMM? Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang! Sudah aku bilang menjadi anggota osis itu menyebalkan.

"kau pegang senter dan petunjuknya biar aku yang membawa barang-barangnya" wuftt egois tapi tak apa setidaknya aku tidak membawa yang berat-berat.

Untung saja tadi aku memakai jaket, setidaknya dewi fortuna sedikit berbaik hati padaku, jalannya gelap juga kalau malam aduh aku lupa ini kan ke arah hutan pantas saja gelap.

Pulau ini memang benar-benar pulau wisata, tidak terlalu besar atau bahkan lebih bagus disebut kecil, karna pulau Ini memiliki satu gunung yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari bibir pantai sekitar perjalanan selama lima belas menit.

Kami diberikan dua buah senter oleh Neji senpai untuk jaga-jaga katanya—

"hei kita sudah sampai kaki gunung apa petunjuknya?" huuhh bikin kaget saja si pantat ayam ini.

"kita ada di gerbang barat ya? Kalau begitu tempelkan amplop yang biru" aku melihat dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kardus yang diberikan Temari-senpai tadi.

"arahkan senternya kesini" andaikan kau bukan senpaiku sekarang kau pasti sudah kubuat terjun bebas dari atas gunung chickenbutt.

NORMAL POV

Sasuke menempelkan lem pada bagian belakang amplop berwarnan biru dan menempelkannya di tiang gerbang pintu masuk barat itu.

"tanam mawar putih di belakang pohon besar lima belas meter dari gerbang arah jam dua" Sakura memasang wajah cemberut, terjebak berdua disini dengan chickenbutt bukanlah hal baik baginya, walaupun Cuma disuruh menaruh petunjuk sepanjang kaki gunung juga dia tidak akan iklas.

Sasuke jika diperhatikan hanya menggunakan celana jins selutut, kaus oblong warna putih dan sepatu sport warna biru tua bergaris putih sangat-sangat pakaian biasa dan tidak pantas di cuaca seperti ini.

"berhenti berwajah seperti itu Sakura" Sakura yang pada dasarnya sedang tidak dalam mood yang baguspun meletakan senter dan kertas petunjuknya di tanah.

"jika kau tidak mau melihat wajahku lebih baik kau kerjakan saja sendiri, chickenbutt!" Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian disitu dengan tanda tanay besar di kepala Sasuke.

Sekarang sudah jam Sembilan malam acara api unggun pun sudah selesai Sakura yang baru sampai di cottage melihat Hinata dan Naruto senpai yang sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga, langsung melalui mereka dan pergi ke kamar.

Dia berdiri di balkon kamrnya melihat langit yang sangat gelap tidak ada bintang ataupun bulan, apa akan hujan?.

Pemikirannya tepat setelah dia mengatakannya hujan langsung turun dengan derasnya.

"tadi sepertinya aku keterlaluan pada Sasuke senpai, aku harus minta maaf! Eh? SASUKE SENPAI?" dia baru ingat dia meninggalkan Sasuke senpai sendirian di kaki gunung, bahkan Sasuke senpai tidak membawa jaket dia harus menyusul Sasuke senpai.

Dia mengambil jaket Sasuke yang ada di atas ransel milik Sasuke dan berjalan menerjang hujan dia tidak memperdulikan teriakan Hinata dan Naruto bahkan dia sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi sakit di kakinya. Dia hanya mau menyerahkan jaket ini dia tidak mau ada sesuatu terjadi pada senpainya itu harusnya dia tidak meninggalkan senpainya sendirian.

Pasti senpainya itu sekarang sedang kedinginan.

Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat siluet senpainya yang duduk di bawah salah satu pohon dekat gerbang barat. Dirabanya jaket milik senpainya yang ada di balik jaketnya yang sudah basah kuyup '_setidaknya jaket Sasuke senpai tidak basah'_ Dia berjalan mendekat.

Nafasnya tercekat perasaan ini lagi perasaan sakit dan tak rela ini lagi, Ino? Kenapa dia disini? Kenapa dia bersama Sasuke senpai?.

"sen..senpai? ini jaketmu! Maaf aku meninggalkanmu!" Sakura berlari tidak memperdulikan teriakan senpainya yang menyuruhnya berhenti, tidak peduli rasa sakit di kakinya menurutnya sakit di kakinya tidak mengalahkan sakit di hatinya, hatinya sakit sangat sakit bahkan.

Kini dia tidak tau dimana di dalam hutan sendirian basah kuyup pula. Dia jatuh terduduk di salah satu pohon menangis dia menangis bahkan dia tidak tau mengapa air matanya mudah sekali jatuh hanya kana melihat pemandangan itu, hatinya? Hatinya bahkan serasa dingin seperti hancur-hancur .

"kenpa sesakit ini? Sebenarnya ini perasaan apa? Tolong aku! Tolong hancurkan semua perasaan ini! Jangan siksa aku dengan semua perasaan ini aku mohon hiks aku mohon hiks hiks tolong aku hiks hiks" Sakura merasakan matanya berkunang-kunang dan dia tidak tau lagi apa yang terjadi.

::

::

::

"BRAAK" sontak Naruto dan juga Hinata bangkit dari duduknya mendengar suar pintu yang di buka paksa.

"ada ap.." belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya sudah di sela oleh si bungsu Uchiha.

"dimana SAKURA?" nafasnya yang naik turun dan tidak beraturan baju yang basah kuyup dengan jaket ditangannya.

"eh? Sakura tadi pergi membawa jaket yang kau pegang itu senpai! Sampai sekarang belum kembali" Hinata menjawab sambil menundukkan kepanya dia takut melihat senpainya yang seperti itu.

"KUSO" Sasuke sudah mencari berlari kesana-kemari tapi dia tidak melihat adik kelas kesayangannya itu, berlari dari kaki gunung ke cottage hujan badai seperti ini bukan hal yang mudah. Dia sudah menyerahkan tugas menempelkan tanda kepada adik kelasnya yang lain.

"lebih baik kau duduk dulu teme, Sakura-chan mungkin sedang berteduh" Naruto mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang benar-benar terlihat seperti zombie ini.

::

::

"TOLONG! Siapa saja TOLONG" Sasuke terbangun mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya dia bangkit dari tidurnya, tidur di kursi depan cottage itu sanagt menyiksa tapi dia akan melakukan itu untuk menunggu Sakura.

"Gaara! Sakura kenapa?" Sasuke langsung mengambil Sakura dari gendongan Gaara dan membawanya ke cottage mereka.

"hosh hosh aku tidak tau hosh hosh tadi aku sedang memotret di hutan dan aku menemukannya pingsan di bawah pohon" Gaara menjelaskan dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hinata ambil air hangat di baskom" Sasuke menggendong Sakura ke lantai dua cottage mereka dengan Gaara di belakangnya.

Sasuke dengan hati-hati menidurkan Sakura di ranjangnya, dia menempelkan tanganya di dahi Sakura seperti dugaanya Sakura demam.

"ini senpai air hangatnya" Hinata menaruh sebaskom kecil air hangat itu di bawah kasur Sakura.

"Hinata, tolong ganti pakaiannya dan lap badanya ya" Sasuke menarik Gaara keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata berdua.

"Sasuke aku titip Sakura ya! Bagaimanapun juga dia sudah seperti **DIA** bagiku! Jaga dia baik-baik ya, aku harus mengerjakan tugas sekolahku dulu, sebelum gunung itu dipakai oleh sekolahmu" Sasuke masih diam sedangkan Gaara sudah hilang dimakan gelapnya malam ini dibilang malam tidak juga dibilang pagi juga tidak sekarang masih pukul empat pagi.

"a..no senpai Sakura-chan sudah aku ganti bajunya badannya juga sudah aku lap, aku mau memasak bubur dulu untuk sarapan Sakura-chan nanti" Hinata sebenarnya masih sangat mengantuk tapi jika dia mengingat dia melakukannya demi sahabatnya dia rela.

"hn" Sasuke masuk kekamar Sakura dia mengganti kompres di dahi Sakura begitu berulang-ulang, di elusnya lembut pipi ranum kohai kesayangannya itu dengan sangat lembut tidak mau mengganggu tidur sang gadis.

"kenapa malam itu kau lari? Lihat kan sekarang akibatnya kau demam! Di kakimu juga ada lebam jelas-jelas kakimu belum sembuh tapi kau memaksa berlari! Dasar bodoh" Sasuke menautkan tangannya ke tangan dingin Sakura berusaha memberikan kehangatan untuk gadis itu.

Ditaruhnya tangan Sakura kepipinya, memejamkan matanya merasakan kelembutan tangan Sakura, sebenarnya dia tidak sadar apa yang dilakukannya tapi setelah mendapatkan perasaan nyaman dan hangat setelah melakukannya dia seakan tidak mau melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"engh..eugh.. senpai?" Sasuke membulatkan matanya mendengar lenguhan Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak membuka matanya, apa dia mengigau?.

"senpai…senpai…" Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya, dia melihat Sakura yang tak kunjung membuka matanya panas di tubuhnya sudah mulai turun.

" senpai.. maaf.." Sasuke makin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura, seolah kalau dia melepaskan tangan itu dia akan kehilangan sosok pink di depannya.

Sudah pukul enam pagi, acara sekolah dimulai pukul delapan. Sasuke tidak yakin kalau Sakura bisa mengikuti kegiatan sekolah.

"senpai? Kenapa kau ada disini? Kyaaa siapa yang mengganti bajuku? Kau tidak macam-macam kan?" Sasuke cengo melihat Sakura yang baru terbangun dari pingsannya bahkan angan-angan akan mendapat ucapan terima kasih yang manis hilang sudah dari ingatannya, menyebalkan.

"tadi pagi Gaara menemukanmu di hutan, yang mengganti bajumu Hinata, tenang aku tak berminat padamu" Sasuke merasa tak yakin akan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Gaara-kun? Aku harus berterima kasih padanya, emm apa ya yang aku berikan kepadanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih?" Sasuke merasa kepalanya sudah panas mendegar ucapan gadis pink di depannya cemburu eh Uchiha?

"hn" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat jawaban Sasuke.

Sakura hendakberdiri tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berat bahkan untuk digerakkan.

"ughh" Sakura memegang kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan.

"duduk saja aku ambilkan sarapanmu" Sasuke ingat bahwa Hinata memasak bubur untuk Sakura segera dia berjalan ke dapur disitu ada Hinata yang sedang menata piring di meja makan.

"senpai? Bubur Sakura sudah aku bikinkan, dan ocha hangat juga ada kalau senpai mau sarapan disitu juga ada ramen"Sasuke tidak menghiraukan Hinata dia langsung memindahkan bubur Sakura ke piring juga mengambil sebuah tomat dari kulkas juga dua gelas ocha hangat yang dia bawa di atas nampan.

Dia langsung menyerahkan ocha hangat kepada Sakura yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh Sakura.

"ayo Sakura, kalau kau tidak makan kau tidak boleh ikut diving nanti" Sasuke terlihat prustasi karna Sakura tidak mau memakan buburnya sama sekali.

"tapi senpai aku tidak mau makan kalau kau sendiri tidak makan" akhirnya Sakura dapat bicara setelah dari tadi perkataannya selalu disela oleh Sasuke.

"aku makan tomat" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah tomat di sebelah gelas ochanya.

"tapi itu bukan sarapan" Sasuke pasrah dihapan gadis pink ini "memangnya Hinata tidak membuat sarapan?" Sasuke mendengus, yang dia mau hanay kohai pinknya ini makan dengan tenang.

"dia hanya membuat ramen yang tidak ada tomatnya, jadi aku tidak mau makan" Sasuke mengambil buah tomatnya dan menggigit tomatnya itu.

"tunggu disini" Sakura bangkit mengambil piring buburnya dan berjalan keluar kamar, sebenarnya dia masih pusing tapi sudah berkurang dri pada tadi.

Sakura tidak melihat Hinata di dapur, dia melihat ramen di kompor dan juga bubur. Sakura mengambil tiga buah tomat dari kulkas dan memotongnya sedang. Dia mencampur bubur di panci dengan sedikit air lalu dia memasukkan tomat yang sudah di potong-potong dia juga menambahkan daun seledri dan garam. Dan ketika matanya melihat sosis di kulkas langsung di potong-potong sosis itu dan dimasukkan kedalam panic buburnya.

Dia terlihat puas dengan hasil karyanya, dia mengambil dua buah mangkuk dan memasukkan bubur itu di mangkuk mangkuk itu, tidak lupa menambahkan beberapa potongan tomat di salah satu mangkuk.

Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati sambil membawa dua buah mangkuk di kedua tangannya. "sarapan siap" sasuke memandang bingung kohainya yang masuk ke kamar dengan dua mangkuk di tangannya.

"bubur tomat special" katanya lagi memberikan mangkuk bubur extra tomat kepada Sasuke.

Sakura langsung menyendokkan bubur ke mulutnya, begitu pun dengan senang ternyata senpainya mau memakan masakannya sebenarnya sih hanya menambahkan beberapa item di bubur Hinata tapi tetap saja dia senang.

"jadi aku boleh diving kan?" bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padamu? Bagaimana jika kau makin sakit?.

Aku terpana, senyuman itu begitu lembut. Kenapa bisa? Jika bisa aku ingin memeluknya melindungi senyuman itu, arghh apa yang aku fikirkan, ingat dia hanya kohaimu. Tidak mungkin kau berperasaan seperti itu ingat dia hanya kohaimu.

"hn" aku mencoba bicara sedatar mungkin dan mengalihkan pandanganku dari mata teduh milikinya.

"kalau tidak boleh aku pergi dengan Gaara-kun saja" berani sekali kau menyebut nama itu di depanku Sakura.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya DEGDEG. Aku menghiraukan detak jantungku yang menggila aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya.

"hn. Jangan sebut namanya lagi ya, aku akan menjagamu" aku meninggalkannya yang diam membisu aku menyeringai puas.

Aku turun ke lantai satu dan melihat Naruto sedang sarapan deng Hinata, aku tidak memperdulikan mereka, jam tujuh satu jam lagi acara dimulai lebih baik aku siap-siap saja.

"SASUKEE NO BAKAAA" aku terkekeh mendengar teriakan Sakura yang bisa dibilang sangat lemot. Aku membalas dengan mengangkat bahu melihat tatapan bingung dari Hinata dan Dobe.

Aku setengah berlari ke kamarku, aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menanggalkan satu-persatu pakaianku, memutar kran air hangat dan menikmati sensasi air hangat yang keluar dari shower kamar mandi di cottage ini.

NORMAL POV

Sakura yang sudah bisa menenangkan kembali jantungnya yang serasa kan keluar dari tempatnya bernafas lega. Dia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, mengambil handuk dan masuk kedalam kamr mandi, dia tidak mengerti sangat tidak mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini. Dia seperti berada di sebuah persimpangan yang membuatnya harus memilih. Dia bahkan tidak lagi bisa berfikir dengan jelas segala argument yang ada di otaknya pun serasa menguap meninggalkannya.

Sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto sedang duduk di dalam salah satu sofa di ruang keluarga, mereka sedang menunggu Sakura dan Hinata.

Sasuke saat ini menggunakan jins biru tua kaos berwarna putih yang di lapisi hoodie berwarna hitam dengan lambang Uchiha di dada kirinya.

Sedangkan Naruto menggunakan jins abu-abu selutut dan kaos berwarna orange.

Hinata dan Sakura turun dari lantai Sakura menggunakan hotpants berwarna putih dia juga mengguanakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih yang lengannya dilipat sampai siku rambutnya diikat kendur dan ditaruh di bahu kanannya.

Hinata menggunakan hotpants berwarna putih sama dengan Sakura sedangkan atasannya menggunakan tanktop yang dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna orange, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai.

Mereka keluar dari cottage dan memakai sepatu kets masing-masing. Untung warnanya beda-beda jadi nggak ketuker -_-

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke pantai tempat semua peserta berkumpul Sakura yang tidak bisa berjalan cepat karna kakinya yang masih sakit berjalan pelan dibelakang di temani oleh Hinata.

"untuk hari ini perempuan kelas X dan laki-laki kelas XI akan karya wisata di pantai dan laut. Sedangkan perempuan kelas XI dan laki-laki kelas X akan karya wisata ke hutan dan gunung besok sebaliknya" terdengar suara Hyuuga Neji kepada seluruh peserta karya Wisata ada yang memdesah kecewa ada juga yang bersorak senang.

Sakura sebenarnya ingin sekali menemani Hinata dan Naruto diving tapi paksaan dari sang Uchiha bungsu membuatnya bungkam. Yang dikatakan Sasuke benar, jiak dia berenang yang ada adalah kakinya yang semakin lama sembuh.

"kau tadi sudah meminum obatmu kan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan memperhatikan kohai pinknya yang asik sendiri, gadis itu mengangguk tapi tidak menghentikan aktifitasnya. Merasa jengkel tidak di perhatikan dia bertanya lagi.

"mau jalan-jalan?" Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menulis-nulis di pasir, atau lebih tepatnya mencoret-coret.

"kemana?" Sasuke tidak menjawab dia hanya membantu Sakura berdiri dan membawa gadis itu ke sebuah dermaga kecil yang sudah bersandar beberapa speedboat.

Setelah Sasuke berbincang dengan pemilik speedboat akhirnya dia berjalan ke arah Sakura dengan menggenggam sebuah kunci.

"Ayo"

Sakura hanya mengikuti Sasuke memakai pelampung dan duduk dibelakang Sasuke di atas speedboat, Sasuke mulai menyalakan mesin speedboat, meninggalkan dermaga kecil itu. Sasuke menjalankan speedboat itu dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat Sakura reflek memeluk punggunng Sasuke. Dasar Uchiha.

"KYAAA pelan-pelan BAKA" Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh arti mendengarnya.

_taukah kalian?_

_Ketika kalian menjauh_

_Maka ada sebuah benang yang menarik kalian mendekat_

_Ketika kalian saling menghindar_

_Maka ada sebuh benang yang mengikat kalian_

_Ketika kalian saling melukai _

_Maka ada sebuah benang yang memaksa kalian saling menghibur_

_Taukah kalian?_

_Ketika kalian saling membantah perasaan masing-masing_

_Maka disitulah perasaan itu menguat_

_Ketika kalian tergoda dengan yang lain_

_Maka perasaan itu akan menguat dan menyadarkan kalian_

_Ketika salah satu diantara kalian terjatuh_

_Maka yang lain akan membagi semangat_

_Taukah kalian?_

_Jika kalian sudah terjerat dalam pesona masing-masing_

_Masihkah masih menolak?_

_Ketika perasaan itu semakin memonopoli perasaan kalian_

_Masihkah kalian mengatakan hal lain _

_Mampukah hati kalian berpaling?_

_Bahkan kalian tidak sadar jika perasaan itu kian tumbuh dan mulai mengisi setiak titik di hati kalian_

_Bersiaplah menghadapi perasaan kalian sendiri_

**TBC **

**Gomen gomen gomen**

**Hwuaaa Ichi lama ya? **

**Pendek lagi! dasar author nggak bermutu!**

**Feel nya nggak kena! Bahasanya ngaco **

**Typo dimana-mana **

**Benar-benar fic nggak bermutu **

**Maaf ya senpai dan readers jika fic ini sangat mengecewakan kalian T_T**

**Ichi benar-benar nggak berbakat..**

**Mau di flame? Flame aja biar Ichi tau letak kesalahan Ichi (asalkan flamenya membangun)**

**Ichi bawel ya? **

**Yasudahlah biarkan Ichi merutuki kesalahannya di pojokan kamar..**

**Hahaha tau kenapa Ichi seneng? (nggak mau tau :p)**

**Yaudah deh, Ichi seneng karna udah bisa bales review lewat PM haha (teriak-teriak gaje)**

**Eh ini penghargaan loh buat Ichi ( norak deh huuu)**

**Sudahlah lupakan yang penting jangan lupa **

**REVIEW yaa supaya Ichi semangat.. **

**Jangan Cuma di read aja..**

**Sekali lagi REVIEW ya…**

**Terima kasih**


	4. Chapter 4

**Romantisme Pulau Kyoshi**

**Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OC, OOC mungkin, Typo, gaje, dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Happy Reading**

Di atas batu karang yang cukup besar di tengah laut yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pesisir pantai duduk sepasang kekasih yang lengkap masih memakai pakaian selam mereka tabung oksigenpun ada di belakang tubuh mereka sepertinya kabur dari rombongan eh?

Mereka tak berekspresi hanya menatap datar lautan di depan mereka, pulau-pulau kecil di lautan pun bahkan seperti menjadi pemandangan yang indah.

Tak ada yang bersuara bahkan rambut yang basah kini sudah dimainkan oleh sang bayu menggelitik kulit tengkuk mereka dengan lembut.

"aku hanya berfikir ini akan susah" si pemuda kini mengganti posisinya menjadi memainkan air laut yang sedari tadi menerpa kakinya yang masih tertutupi pakaian selam.

"ya aku tau" si gadis bersurai indigo kini memejamkan kedua belah matanya, seperti menggali ingatannya.

"aku takut dia kecewa, Hinata" kini si pemuda berambut kuning jabrik menatap lekat kedua kelopak mata kekasihnya yang tertutup, dia memanggil kekasihnya tanpa surfic –chan yang artinya dia sangat serius akan ucapannya.

"kita harus mencari Gaara-san, Naruto-kun" Hinata membuka kelopak matnya memakai kembali tabung oksigenya, kini dia sudah siap untuk kembali menyelam tapi bukan untuk kembali ke rombongan.

"oke Hinata-chan" Naruto tersenyum lebar, memakai kembali tabung oksigennya, mereka menyelam berenang ke pesisir pantai.

Mereka memasuki ruang ganti pakaian, setelah mengganti pakaian dan memberikan pakaian selam mereka ke petugas, tangan mereka bertautan. Ya mereka sudah tau kemana mereka harus pergi sekarang.

::  
::

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Sai?" seorang gadis bermata aquariumme terlihat kesal kepada pemda pucat disampingnya.

" tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin kau tidak mengganggu mereka! Kau lihat dengan dia Sasuke bisa tersenyum" si pucat menatap iris aquariumme gadis disampingnya dengan lekat.

"tch, aku juga bisa membuat Sasuke-kun tersenyum, jika aku tidak bertindak mereka akan semakin dekat dan itu berarti aku yang akan tersakiti" Ino tersenyum meremehkan.

"apa kau akan terus menyakiti hatimu dengan cara ini? Dia bahkan tidak melirikmu!" Sai membuang mukanya asalkan tidak menatap manic aquariumme gadis pirang tersebut.

"bukankah cinta harus diperjuangkan" bukan petanyaan yang terdengar seperti pernyataan juga tidak entahlah.

"…"

"aku akan memperjuangkannya" Ino berkata mantap.

"jika kau tidak berhasil mendapatkannya, maukah kau membuka hatimu untuk orang yang selalu ada untukmu" Sai mengucapkan kalimatnya, dengan nada pelan walaupun masih terdengar jelas di telinga gadis pirang itu.

"apa maksudmu?" Ino menatap Sai penuh kebingungan tapi bukan manic onix Sai yang dilihatnya hanya pipi tirus pemuda itu yang dapat dijangkau penglihatannya.

"hanya tak ingin kau kecewa" _'tapi akau akan menjadi obat hatimu, dan selalu disisimu sampai kapanpun'_ lanjut Sai dalam hati.

"yasudah Sai aku mau ke cottage Sasuke-kun dulu"

::

::

"klik" seorang pemuda berambut merah tampak sibuk memotret pemandangan dari atas tebing, burung-burung camar yang sedang makan menjadi obyek kesukaannya kali ini. Tampak dia menulis beberapa kalimat di buku note kecilnya.

Mata jadenya tertutup menerima terpaan angin.

"ini kan yang kau inginkan Miyoko? Merasakan hembusan angin laut dari atas tebing. Maafkan aku yang tak dapat mewujudkannya, maafkan aku" Gaara membuka kembali matanya tapi hanya cahaya redup terpancar dari kedua mata jadenya, tersirat akan kepedihan dan kerinduan yang mendalam.

'_aku akan terus disini untukmu, aku akan menjadi apa yang kau inginkan. Aku ingin menjadi penyambung mimpimu aku akan terus menyayangimu apapun yang terjadi. Karna menurutku kau terus hidup di hatiku, selamanya dan akan selalu hidup di setiap potret dalam hidupku hanya dirimu, Miyoko'_

Gaara meninggalkan seikat bung lily di tempat dia duduk tadi, senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

::

::

"mana sih si panda merah itu, giliran dicari tidak ada tapi jika tidak dicari ada dimana-mana. Huh" Naruto hanya membuang nafas kasar setelah mencari Gaara kemana-mana tapi belum kunjung menemukannya.

"tenang Naruto-kun, ayo kita cari lagi" Hinata mengelus pelan pundak kekasihnya sedikit memberi semangat agar kekasihnya tidak menyerah.

::

"ah ini gara-gara kau senpai! Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab!" wajah para wanita dan pria di sekitar pantai langsung memerah mendengar teriakan Sakura yang bisa dibilang sangat kencang, hei tak sadarkah kau Sakura dengan pengunaan kata _'tanggung jawab' _bisa menyebabkan pikiran-pikiran negative dari manusia-manusia disekitarmu.

Tapi pandangan sinis justru tertuju pada Sasuke yang dianggap sebagai 'tertuduh' oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, merasakan aura yang sangat mengancam dari sekitarnya malah membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri.

"jangan hanya diam senpai! Asal kau tau saja jantungku serasa masih tertinggal di tengah laut gara-gara kau!" Sasuke menyeringai mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan Sakura, Sakura mengembungkan kedua pipi chubbynya yang melihat seringai menyebalkan di wajah Sasuke andaikan dia bukan senpainya pasti sudah Sakura tenggelamkan di tengah laut. Asal kalian tau saja Sakura ini sangat taat pada seniornya.

Eh? Tunggu Sakura bilang jantungnya tertinggal di tengah laut? Tapi kenapa Sasuke memasang smirk kemenangan seperti itu?

FLASH BACK : ON

"KYAAA pelan-pelan BAKA" Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh arti mendengarnya, Sasuke tidak menghiraukan Sakura dia semakin menambah kecepatan speed boat itu membuat Sakura reflek memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke membawa Sakura memutari pulau dengan kecepatan yang WAH, membuat Sakura bahkan tak bisa menikmati keindahan ini, Sasuke kembali membawa speed boat itu ke tengah laut perlahan dia menurunkan kecepatannya dan sampai akhirnya benar-benar berhenti.

"bukalah matamu" Sasuke mengelus tangan mungil Sakura yang mendekap perutnya, perlahan Sakura membuka matanya didepannya hanya terdapat lautan biu yang tenang.

Tiba-tiba muncul dari kejauhan ikat yang berenang kea rah mereka Sakura terlihat takut tapi Sasuke kembali mengelus tangan Sakura meyakinkan bahwa semua ini akan baik-baik saja.

Ikan besar itu melompat dari dalam laut, tak hanya seekor tapi ada kira-kira delapan lumba-lumba saling berenang dan melompat di depan mereka. Bahkan tak jarang mereka di semprot oleh salah satu lumba-luma membuat mereka basah.

"hahaha lihat senpai rambutmu tidak seperti pantat ayam lagi" Sakura tertawa lepas melihat model rambut Sasuke yang basah, Sasuke yang kesal iseng menggelitik pinggang Sakura.

"haha gomen senpai haha hentikan senpai haha" Sakura kegelian karna Sasuke yang semakin menggelitikinya, Sakura membalas dengan menggelitiki Sasuke juga. Tentu saja karna saling kelitik dan dorong membuat mereka..

BYURRR

Sasuke dan Sakura terjatuh dari spped boat mereka membuat beberapa lumba-lumba berenang menjauhi mereka, tapi ada juga yang malah mendekati mereka.

Sasuke terjatuh dengan posisi memeluk Sakura, untung mereka memakai pelampung kalau tidak mungkin Sakura sudah masuk ke dasar laut.

"hah hah ini gara-gara kau senpai" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal melihat tubuhnya yang sudah berada di dalam air.

"jika begini setiap saat terjatuhpun tak apa" Sasuke tersenyum dan melirik tangan Sakura yang berada di pinggangnya dan tangannya yang juga berada di pinggang Sakura.

"eh? Ah.. sebaiknya kita cepat kembali" Sakura yang salah tingkah, langsung melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Dia duduk kembali di atas speed boat dengan wajah memerah, untung saja dia memakai pelampung sehingga bagian penting tubuhnya tidak terlihat karna terjiplak.

FLASH BACK : OFF

Wajah Sakura memerah karna tidak sadar akan ucapannya tadi "bu..bu..Kan k..arna kejadian ta..tadi senpai"

"kejadian yang mana eh?" Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura yang masih mendumel sendiri akibat ucapannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura dan Sasuke sontak menoleh melihat siapa yang berteriak.

"gomen, Sasuke-kun di cottage milikmu ada nii-sanmu. Dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu" Ino tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke dan menatap sinis Sakura.

"hn, Sakura kau mau ikut denganku?" Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar.

"tidak, aku masih mau melihat-lihat dulu senpai lagian dia itu kan anikimu. Aku hanya ingin menitipkan salam" Sakura tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit membuat sang bungsu Uchiha lupa caranya bernafas.

Pipi putih Sasuke menimbulkan semburat merah tipis "hn yasudah aku pergi dulu" Sasuke langsung berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino sebelum bercak merah diwajahnya semakin menjadi.

"hai Ino" Sakura menyapa ramah Ino, sedangkan Ino sendiri hanya menatap Sakura sekilas terlihat sekali rasa ketidak sukaannya kepada Sakura.

"jangan dekati Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun itu milikku hanya milikku" Ino menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sakura dengan telunjuknya.

Sakura merasa kurang suka dengan perlakuan Ino kepadanya tapi dia berusaha untuk santai, dia mencoba untuk membuang rasa bergejolak dihatinya yang memintanya untuk membalas perlakuan Ino tapi apa daya dia hanya gadis biasa yang kebetulan mendapat tugas dengan Sasuke, tapi dia sendiri kurang tertarik dengan Sasuke walaupun hatinya terus berkata yang lain.

"hmm Ino, sepertinya kau tak usah sampai cemburu seperti itu. Aku dan Sasuke-senpai tidak ada hubungan apapun kami hanya patner dalam karya wisata ini, jadi aku harap kita tidak mencampuri pribadi dengan pekerjaan, permisi" Sakura berjalan menadahului Ino yang sedang naik pitam _'lebih baik menghindar sebelum dapat_ _masalah'_, sebenarnya dia tidak yakin juga dengan perkataannya tapi mau bagaimanapun juga ini terasa absurb baginya.

"hmm aku menyukaimu, ah tidak-tidak itu terlalu frontal yang lain. Hmm.." Sakura mendengar seorang gadis yang sedang bicara di belakang salah satu pohon kelapa, Sakura mendekat ke belakang pohon kelapa itu dia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat sebahu.

"hei Matsuri kau sedang apa?" Sakura ikut duduk dipasir bersama Matsuri dia hanya aneh gadis secantik dan sepintar Matsuri tapi berbicara sendiri.

"hah Sakura aku menyukai seseorang aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku tapi aku tidak tau harus bicara apa soalnya kami baru pertama kali bertemu" Matsuri menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan pahanya menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahnya yang imut.

Matsuri adalah teman seangkatanku walaupun beda kelas tapi kami satu SMP dulu, aku bahkan sudah menganggapnya adikku sendiri.

"cinta pandangan pertama eh?" Aku mengelus rambut coklat sebahu milik Matsuri, dan terseyum lembut.

"ayo dari pada kau terus berada disini aku akan mengajakmu bertemu temanku" Matsuri berdiri dan tersenyum sumringah, aku menatapnya lembut dan ikut berdiri.

Aku berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai yang sepi, aku tau pasti ada seseorang disini. Aku tersenyum saat melihat kepala merah yang sedang asik menulis seseuatu di dalam buku jangan lupakan kamera yang selalu bertengger manis di lehernya.

"eh, Sakura" Matsuri tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan menarik ujung kaosku.

"ada apa?" Matsuri hanya menunduk, apa aku berbuat salah padanya?

"itu orang yang kusukai" Aku melihat tangan Matsuri yang menunjuk pria berambut merah itu, aku tersenyum tipis kepada Matsuri.

"itu teman yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu, ayo!" Matsuri menatapku tidak percaya, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat senyum cerianya yang seperti ini mana tega aku menghancurkan harapannya.

"hei Gaara!" aku melambaikan tanganku ke Gaara, Gaara yang melihatnya ikut melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku menarik tangan Matsuri untuk duduk disebelah Gaara, aku melihat Matsuri yang merona aku tersenyum miris kali ini aku berharap mereka tiak menyadari apapun tentangku.

"kau sudah sehat?" Gaara mengelus kepalaku lembut, aku masih melihat mata itu mata yang penuh akan kerinduan.

"sudah, hei Gaara aku ingin mengenalkan temanku namanya Matsuri, nah Matsuri ini Gaara" mereka saling menatap aku melihat wajah keduanya yang memerah.

**Haruskah aku yang melihat semua ini haruskah aku yang mengalami semua ini kenapa disaat aku yakin akan perasaanku tapi semudah itukah perasaaanku hancur. lalu aku ini sebenarnya apa?**

Drrt Drrt

Aku membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja kuterima, setidaknya ada yang bisa sedikit membenahi perasaanku.

"Matsuri, aku duluan ya ada urusan" aku berdiri dari dudukku, berbalik dan berjalan menjauh hatiku mencelos mengingat mereka dengan senanag hati ditinggal berdua tapi apa aku tega mengahncurkan moment indah mereka.

Aku melihat sosok merah lain yang berdiri di dekat restoran ternama di pulau ini, aku tersenyum melihatnya yang sedang kesal terpanpang jelas dari gelagaknya.

"kau tau sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu nona? Hanya karna aku merindukanmu, dan aku yang tak tega melihatmu kelaparan" aku semakin tersenyum lebar melihat wajah cemberutnya.

"konichiwa nii-chan! Lama menunggu? AWW ittei" aku mengelus kepalaku yang baru saja terkena jitakan mulus darinya.

"konichiwa omoutoku, itu tadi hanya hadiah kecil dariku karna menunjukkan wajah polosmu ketika aku marah" Sasori berlagak seperti ibu-ibu marah yang memarahi anaknya ketika ketauan mencuri permen.

"ayo masuk, temanku sudah menunggu" aku menghentikan langkahku yang akan masuk ke dalam restoran.

"tunggu, kita akan menemui calon kakak iparku?" aku tersenyum penuh harap kepada kakakku walaupun yang kudapat hanya jitakan manis di kepalaku (lagi)

"Baka! Tidak tapi kita akan bertemu dengan calon adik iparku! Ayo! Tak ada komentar" Sasori langsung menarik (menyeret) tanganku untuk masuk ke dalam restoran sebelum aku bertanya apa maksud dari kata calon adik ipar yang diucapkannya tadi.

"maaf lama" aku membungkuk sedikit memberi salam ketika aku menegakkan kemabali badanku untuk melihat siapa teman kakakku.

"KAU?!" aku menatap tak percaya dengan dua orang yang duduk di depanku ini dua orang yang hampir mirip walaupun cukup jelas perbedaannya sih.

Normal Pov

"oh kau yang bernama Sakura-chan? Wah kau cantik sekali, perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Itachi teman Sasori" kata laki-laki dengan rambut raven dikuncir

"eh? Lalu kenapa kau ada disini senpai?" Sakura menunjuk muka Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.

"kau fikir?" Sasuke membalas ketus terlihat sekali kalau dia malas berada dalam keadaan ini terlihat bahwa dia sangat membenci keadaan yang seperti ini.

"kalau aku tahu aku tak mungkin bertanya, Baka!" Sakura pura-pura kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke _'dasar, sifat kekanakannya tak bisa berubah'_ Sasori membatin dalam hati.

"aku diajak kakakku kesini untuk menemui temannya"Itachi melongo melihat adiknya yang mau menjelaskan walaupun tidak panjang lebar tapi itu langka ditambah dengan senyum tipis yang ditunjukkan Sasuke.

"ne? otouto apa kau sudah kerasukan hantu pulau selama disini?" Itachi tampak terkekeh melihat adiknya yang memberikannya tatapan tajam bahkan Sasoripun ikut tertawa sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap bingung orang-orang di depannya.

"haha apa kau sudah mengenal Sasuke, Sakura-chan? Eh ? bukankah Sakura-chan osis? Sasuke kan ketua OSIS pasti kalian sudah saling mengenal"

JDEER

'_HAH? Jadi ketos yang setiap hari selalu kuhina adalah pantat ayam? Mati aku! Eh tapi tidak mungkin kan?'_

"eh? i..iya" Sakura gugup tentu saja gugup, siapa yang tidak gugup karna sudah salah memprediksi orang lain.

Dari pintu datang seseorang berambut pirang panjang wajah yang manis dan ramah berjalan ke tepat mereka berempat.

"Sasuke? Kau jadi pergi?" perempuan itu langsung bertanya to the point ke Sasuke, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang menegang keringat dingin mulai bermunculan dari dahinya, rahangnya mengeras.

"Shion-chan, kau datang juga kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi" Itachi memeluk sejenak gadis yang bernama Shion itu, sang gadis tersenyum dan membalas pelukan hangat Itachi.

"aku kira kau yang akan pertama sampai Shion" Sasori berkata dengan nada mengejek kepada Shion, empat sudut siku timbul di dahi mulus Shion.

"berisik sekali kau **bayi merah"** Shion menekankan pada kata Bayi dan Merah.

"sudah-sudah kalian tidak malu dilihat bertengkar di depan anak kecil, hah?"Itachi memisah Shion dan Sasori yang terlihat akan beradu argument lagi kalau dibiarkan sampai pulau ini tenggelampun tak akan selesai.

"yasudah, ayo kita pergi! Gaara sudah menunggu di dermaga, keluarga Sabaku yang lain sudah kembali baru saja. Makanan juga sudah aku siapkan" Itachi dan Sasori. sudah berdiri menyisakan Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih terduduk.

"kalian menunggu apa? Kalian sudah mendapat izin tak usah takut dikira membolos" Itachi merangkul bahu Shion mendeklarasikan bahwa Shion adalah miliknya.

"hn. Nanti aku menyusul bersama.. Sakura" Itachi mengangguk dan menyeret Shion dan Sasori keluar restoran entah apa kali ini mata Sasori terlihat redup seperti kehilangan harapan

Setelah pasti Shion, Sasori dan Itachi keluar dari restoran, Sasuke menutup matanya menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa restoran.

"sebenarnya kita mau kemana senpai?" Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya ke senpainya karna dari tadi dia tak mengerti apa saja yang dibicarakan orang-orang.

"ke pulau Kyoshi yang sebenarnya"

…

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya, pantai yang sangat jarang dikunjungi orang itulah kesan pertama Sakura.

Pantai yang sangat sepi bahkan hanya terdengan deburan ombak, suara angin dan langkah kaki mereka sendiri.

Tak jauh dari bibir pantai terdapat pulau yang berukuran lebih kecil dari pulau Kyoshi, pulau yang sangat indah menurut Sakura pantai itu tidak terdapat gunung atau apapun tapi pepohon rindang menghiasi pulau canti itu.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah dermaga kecil yang berada di ujung pantai, hanya ada satu speed boat disitu. Sasuke langsung naik keatas speed boat, Sakura ingin naik tapi mengingat kejadian tadi pagi membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat naik!" Sasuke menyalakan mesin speed boat berwarna putih itu.

"berjanjilah mengendarainya dengan baik" Sakura melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada menunggu persetujuan dari sang senpai pantat ayamnya.

"hn" Sakura tersenyum dan naik ke atas speed boat putih itu dengan hati-hati jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, dia masih was-was akan Sasuke _'Kami-sama aku belum mau mati, lindungilah aku dari pantat ayam ini, lagipula aku tidak memakai pelampung Kami-sama'_ Sakura benar-benar berdoa dari Kami-sama. Sebegitu ngeri kah Uchiha itu bagimu Sakura?

Sasuke menetapi janjinya pada Sakura untuk tidak ngebut, dia mengendarai dengan tenang walaupun tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke pulau tersebut.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura menariknya masuk ke dalam hutan rimbun, beberapa semak belukar sempat menghalangi jalan mereka walau dengan mudah dapat mereka hindari kini di depan mereka tedapat danau dengan warna biru kehijauan yang sangat indah bahkan Sakura sudah melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke.

Nalurinya bergerak mendekati danau tersebut, saat tangannya menyentuh air danau matanya terpejam menikmati sensai hangat yang menjalar ke tubuhnya.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah datang?"

_**Cinta itu bagaikan air**_

_**Walaupun dia menguap tapi dia akan jatuh kembali sebagai hujan**_

_**Waktu bukanlah cara untuk mengukur cinta**_

_**Tapi bagaimana cara dia menghargai cinta**_

_**Adalah cara dia untuk mencintai orang yang dicintainya**_

_**Berawal hanya dari tatapan**_

_**Tapi karena tatapan itu juga cinta bisa hancur**_

_**Jangan melihat yang jauh **_

_**Liriklah yang disebalahmu**_

**Ichi lama banget nggak update..**

**Soalnya flash disk Ichi ilang terus tugas juga numpuk banget..**

**Makasih buat yang review **

**Chap ini memang pendek chap depan baru panjang karna di chap depan semua konflik akan aku jeberkan *ketawa nista**

**Kayakya aku mulai sekarang Cuma bisa update pas weekend aja deh soalnya kalau weekday sibuk banget.. **

**Review lagi ya **


End file.
